


Stupid Winchester

by imjustabitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, stupid Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustabitch/pseuds/imjustabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was going on a date. Dean not sure if it`s better or worse that Cas won`t tell him about the date, or who it is with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. Un-beta and English is not my first language.

Dean was frustrated and that was sort of the understatement of the year or the freaking millennium. It wasn`t like Cas couldn`t to what every he liked, he wasn`t Dean`s, he was just Dean`s best friend. And that meant that Dean couldn`t tell him NOT to go on the date. But every single fiber of Dean`s body wanted to just scream NO. But Cas seemed so happy about the whole thing and how could Dean say something that would make that smile go away in some sort of way. 

And maybe Dean wished that he was the one making Cas eyes shine and made him smile like it was Christmas day and his birthday all wrapped up in one. But of course it was someone else, and Cas wouldn`t even tell him who he was going out on a date with. It wasn`t like Dean had bothered every one they know and asked Cas countless times in the last week. But his friends didn`t answer him, and Cas just smiled and blushed every time, freaking blushed. And no it was not like Cas blushing had any effect on him, it didn`t make him fantasies about Cas blushing after Dean had kissed him, or whispered filthy things in his ear.

Dean was not in love with his best friend, no. Because being in love Dean thought he could handl, but he was head over heels with the guy and that was a problem. With all the sympathetic smiles and looks his friends gave him when he asked Cas about his date, they knew too. 

Dean didn`t know if it was better or worse that Cas didn`t want to say anything about it, not what plans they had, or how he had met his date. Nothing, nada, ingenting, nihilo, ничего and it frustrated Dean to the core. It was better because he didn`t need to compare himself to the other person, to see what Cas saw in them and not in Dean. Worse because Dean didn`t know if they deserved Cas, if they know how lucky they were to be taking Cas out on a date. 

So when Friday night came, Dean was sitting on the couch, watching something crappy on television, and trying not to notice how long Cas had been in the bathroom in their apartment. Because of course they were living together, it made sense when they went to the same college, and after they graduated it made sense because that was what they were used to and they had been best friends since Cas moved to town when he was six and inseparable since. So having a roommate at the age of 28 was maybe weird when they both had good paying jobs, but as long as Cas didn`t say anything about it, Dean sure as hell wasn`t going to suggest they get their own places anytime soon. 

“So have do I look?” 

Dean`s head snapped up, to lost in his thoughts to notice that Cas was finally finished in the bathroom. 

“uh?”

Cas just looked at Dean, and made a hand gesture to his cloths to make Dean understand, and said a bit slower.

“How do I look?”

Dean tried not to stare, he really did, but damn. 

“uuhh” Dean was having trouble with getting his brain and mouth to co operate.

“You look good, Cas. Really good”.

Cas smiled, the same big smile he had been wearing for the last week, ever since he told Dean about his date. Freaking stupid date.  
It wasn`t the first date Cas had been on, but it was the first date since Dean had realized he was head over heels in love with is best friend. And that he may or may not have been in love with him since they met. Best not think about that right now. Cas is saying something,.

“didn`t quite catch that?” Dean looked up at Cas again.

“I just said that I won`t be too late”

“Yeah, whatever, Cas. Have fun….” 

Cas looked confused for a second before he thought the better of it and just shook his head slightly. 

“I`ll try. “ Cas smiled at Dean, like Dean was being an idiot as usual and of course he would have a fun at his date.


End file.
